Quelle femme
by Serpentaresque
Summary: Il était heureux comme il était, s'occupant des affaires de Pemberley, aux côtés de sa sœur Georgiana. Il abhorrait ces salons où des mères obnubilées par le mariage de leurs filles le fixaient, bavant presque devant sa richesse. Mais il devait bien se marier un jour. Il avait vingt-huit ans.
1. Chapter 1

Mr Darcy galopait aux côtés de Mr Bingley; dans un rythme soutenu les fers des chevaux foulaient le sol qui suintait l'humidité, et couvert d'herbes folles. La vue donnait sur Netherfield Park, la demeure qu'ils prévoyaient de visiter et de louer, certainement. Tout autour, des collines verdoyantes, par endroits couvertes de bois où serpentaient des chemins terreux. Hertfordshire.

Mr Darcy songeait qu'après Londres et ses soirées incessantes, ses cancans et ses rumeurs, la contrée champêtre le reposerait, bien qu'il y dût s'infliger la présence de Miss Bingley. C'était un moindre mal…

Son ami, Mr Bingley se réjouissait de ce séjour à la campagne, des chasses qu'il pourrait faire, et des jeunes filles qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

Le vent fouettait leur visage, gonflait leur cape. Rien de plus agréable que de chevaucher une monture à pleine vitesse dans un champ.

Les serviteurs enlevaient les draps blancs des meubles, nettoyaient la parquet, s'activaient dans toute la maisonée, faisant un boucan, que Darcy parvenait à entendre, atténué, dans sa chambre close. Assis dans un fauteuil, il ne pensait à rien, divaguait dans l'étendue de sa conscience, et somnolait presque. Un sujet récurrent revint dans l'espace où des pensées nettes arrivaient à émerger. Celui de son mariage, pour l'instant virtuel. A vingt-huit ans il était célibataire. Pas que sa situation le dérangeait, au contraire. Il était heureux comme il était, s'occupant des affaires de Pemberley, aux côtés de sa sœur Georgiana. Il abhorrait ces salons où des mères préoccupées par leurs filles à marier le fixaient, bavant presque devant sa richesse. Mais il devait bien se marier un jour. Il avait vingt-huit ans. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Il se demanda quelle femme épouser. Aucune dans son entourage ne faisait l'affaire. C'était bien une affaire pour lui, voire une corvée. Aucune femme n'était objet de son admiration ou d'amour. Certaines, objets de respect, mais il aspirait à quelque chose de plus dans son mariage. L'amour, quel mot… Inconnu et à la fois si connu, pour lui. Des romans lus. Il avait aimé dans son adolescence, il avait versé quelques larmes. Mais rien qui ne portait à conséquence. Plus âgé, il avait désiré des femmes, des courtisanes. Il avait vu des hommes aimer une maîtresse, une femme mariée, une jeune fille, un jeune homme. Il semblait que la passion n'avait pas lieu dans le mariage.

Seul, dans l'intimité de sa chambre et loin des paillettes des soirées, Mr Darcy semblait un peu perdu. Visage surprenant lorsqu'on le connaissait. Froid, austère et orgueilleux, voilà les mots qui venaient à la bouche de ceux qui le rencontraient pour la première fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Bingley, assise, était remuée par les secousses de la calèche qui bringuebalait le long du sentier. Sensation désagréable. Ils allaient à Meryton, à un bal, s'infliger une compagnie rustique et surtout, rustre. Londres lui manquait et plus particulièrement, sa Saison. Qu'elle avait été belle dans ses atours, ornée de ses plus beaux bijoux, admirées par les hommes et enviées par les femmes… Qu'elle s'était sentie puissante. La Saison passée, elle avait dû s'enterrer à la campagne, pour suivre du moins son frère, sinon son ami, Mr Darcy. _Mr Darcy_. Quel nom… Et quelle demeure ! _Pemberley._ Ce mot fondait sur sa langue délicieusement, tel un morceau de sucre. Il n'y avait pas de Mrs Darcy.

Miss Bingley lorgna Mr Darcy, assis à l'autre extrémité de la banquette. Il regardait défiler les champs et les bois.

-Nous sommes arrivés ! s'écria gaiement Mr Bingley qui posa un pied au marche-pied. Caroline, n'avez-vous pas hâte de rencontrer ce beau monde ? Moi, j'ai mille fois hâte !

-Vous êtes toujours aussi joyeux, Charles, et quelqu'en soit la raison. Je doute que Mr Darcy partage votre enthousiasme débordant.

Le concerné garda le silence.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal.


	3. Chapter 3

On aperçut une foule de gens qui allaient et venaient, se bousculaient les uns les autres, parlaient tous en même temps. Les danses avaient déjà commencé, les robes tourbillonnaient, les talons claquaient. De tout cela il en ressortait une clameur grandissante, une effervescence qui désorientèrent d'abord les nouveaux venus.

Alors que les grandes portes se fermèrent derrière eux, la clameur cessa et la multitude dans un même mouvement, comme mue d'une même volonté se retourna, recula, laissant aux invités se frayer un passage.

Un homme joufflu vint à eux. C'était Sir William Lucas. Il s'émerveilla de leur présence. Darcy sentait son regard un peu simplet, et plein de fatuité quant à sa propre présence à leurs côtés. Le bon homme ne cessait de parler il leur présenta sa fille, mentionna plusieurs fois la cour, dans un air de connivence qu'il ne partageait pas. Les gens tout autour les épiaient, cancanaient. Et voilà, tout ce qu'il détestait ! N'en pouvant plus, il se détacha de ses amis. Il se trouvait maintenant seul errant au milieu d'étrangers. Il entrevit Mr Bingley au milieu d'un groupe, se mêlant à la cohue sans peine et avec joie. Incompréhensible. Des éclats de rire retentissaient dans la pièce, des gloussements l' accompagnaient partout où il allait. Les gens avaient l'air de follement s'amuser ici. La soirée n'avait pas encore commencé qu'il en avait déjà assez. Rien de commun entre lui et ces gens de la compagne, sans distinction et mal fagotés. Une odeur de sueur flottait dans l'air. Tout, des gens à la musique qui se jouait, finit par le révulser.

Il se tenait debout près des chaises lorsque Mr Bing l'accosta, un sourire débordant aux lèvres.

« _Allons, Darcy, lui dit-il, je veux que tu danses. Il m'est insupportable de te voir sottement planté là, seul dans ton coin. Tu ferais beaucoup mieux de danser._

 _-Certainement pas. Tu sais fort bien que j'ai horreur de danser avec une partenaire que je ne connaisse pas particulièrement. Au sein de cette assemblée, cela tournerait vite au supplice. Tes sœurs ne sont pas libres et ce serait pour moi une punition que de devoir m'exhiber avec une autre cavalière._

Mr Bingley insista et parla de lui présenter quelqu'un. La sœur de sa charmante partenaire.

- _De qui veux-tu parler ?_ dit-il, vaguement interessé.

Il tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme brune, assise sur l'une des chaises. Elle observait d'un air amusé la piste de danse, lorsque, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna et le regarda. Légèrement surpris de ce regard abrupt et irrité par ce sourire, il la quitta des yeux.

- _Elle est passable, mais loin d'être assez belle pour me tenter. Et je ne ne suis pas d'humeur, vois-tu, à me mettre en frais pour une jeune personne que les autres négligent. Tu ferais beaucoup mieux de rejoindre ta cavalière et de te délecter de ses sourires, car tu perds ton temps avec moi. »_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Mr Bingley partit.

Désoeuvré, Darcy se mit à arpenter la grande salle. Etait-ce un tour de son imagination, ou bien les gens le regardaient de travers ? Cette sensation désagréable le rendit encore plus hautain qu'il ne paraissait déjà. Mal à l'aise parmi cette foule qui lui semblait hostile, il se repliait, toisant les personnes qui avaient la malchance de se trouver sur son passage.

Enfin, la soirée arriva à son terme, après ce qui lui semblait des heures. Peut-être la pire qu'il avait jamais connu. Maintenant assis dans la calèche, en compagnie de ses amis qui donnaient leurs impressions sur le bal, son cœur se serra, pour quelque raison obscure, à la pensée de la jeune femme dont il avait croisé momentanément le regard. Elle avait eu l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Il aurait peut-être voulu lui aussi s'amuser, et se laisser tenter. Chassant ces pensées inappropriées, il s'intéressa à la conversation ambiante.


	4. Chapter 4

L'humidité, la fraicheur du vent soufflaient sur son visage. Le soleil se levait et Mr Darcy se promenait dans le parc. Il adorait l'aube, ce sentiment d'origine et de plénitude. Il n'était pas particulièrement désireux de se retrouver dans le tumulte des salons, des conversations. La nature et sa solitude lui suffisaient. Ses arbres hauts, cette végétation en croissance, l'air du matin l'emplissaient d'un bonheur simple et inégalé. Les chants des oiseaux l'émerveillaient, la vie innombrable et invisible de la forêt le comblait. Sans doute avait il le désir inconscient de se fondre en elle, de retrouver l'état originel de l'homme des bois. De même il aimait se baigner dans les étangs de Pemberley, de plonger, nu, dans cette eau naturelle, de sentir les plantes aqueuses caresser son dos. Il se sentait comme dans un cocon, isolé de tous et pourtant uni étroitement au monde.

Néanmoins si Darcy avait ce gout de la nature, il se targuait d'être un homme raffiné et cultivé. Un gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles. Son péché mignon était la chasse, avec ses pairs. Devenir chasseur lui procurait un sentiment d'exaltation ses sens s'aiguisaient, tout son être se tendait vers une seule cible enfin il tirait et l'animal tombait, et l'exaltation aussi. Ce n'était pas la peine de palabrer avec les autres mais le plaisir de chasser était partagé et en sortait décuplé. Un autre plaisir de sa vie était l'escrime. Le mouvement et la rapidité des gestes, le maniement habile de la lame, l'effort de prévoir le prochain coup le rendaient tout fébrile face à son partenaire. La sueur collait ses cheveux et mouillait sa fine chemise. Il avait enfin le sentiment d'habiter pleinement son corps, après ces longues heures passées dans les salons de Londres, habillé de vêtements qui le serraient, étouffé par une cravate trop tendue. Ces salons où les gens ne cessaient d'épier, de critiquer, d'évaluer les chances de mariage d'un tel. Toute cette raideur, tous ces masques, toute cette hypocrisie, il les abhorrait. Gentleman, lui ? certainement, même s'il n'aimait pas ce monde. Ses manières étaient irréprochables, sa naissance etait noble, ses fréquentations choisies. C'était son lot.

Il y avait bien un plaisir, galvaudé, qui lui restait mystérieux : l'amour d'une femme. Non pas qu'il n'eût jamais aimé physiquement, mais le plaisir qu'il en avait tiré était bien loin de ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Et puis ce corps féminin, qui pouvait l'émoustiller lorsqu'il était recouvert, le rebutait dans sa nudité. Toutes ces formes, cette peau exposées, il les voyait comme des choses étrangères et étranges. C'était trop. Il ne ressentait rien d'excitant.

Pourtant, l'amour régissait l'univers. La vie naturelle n'était rien d'autre que cet acte. Aimant la nature, ne devait-il pas aimer ca ? pensait-il. Il en venait à regretter son ignorance, à fantasmer sur cette chose inconnue.

Il foulait l'herbe mouillée, son chien derrière lui. La demeure était là. C'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Assis aux côtés de Mr Bingley et face à miss Bingley, il buvait machinalement son café lorsque Miss Elizabeth Bennet fit son entrée.

Il entendit Miss Bingley faire une remarque.

La vision qu'elle lui offrait était merveilleuse.

Une silhouette fine, des vêtements tout froissés par le vent, maculés de boue. Son jupon en était sali et ses bottes toutes recouvertes. Enfin, la chevelure folle parsemée de quelques brindilles, les joues rougies par la fraicheur du matin, les lèvres vermeilles. Et surtout ce furent ses yeux qui frappèrent son cœur. D'une couleur chaude, pétillants, et que de longs cils caressaient.

Il se leva aussitôt et la salua.

\- Miss Bennet.


	5. Chapter 5

Il l'observait parler sans l'écouter, tellement subjugué par sa voix fluette, ses yeux pétillants et ses lèvres pleines.

Il la revoyait danser parmi ses amis, rire aux éclats. La silhouette fine, élancée, elle possédait une jeunesse éclatante plus totalement jeune fille, pas encore femme mûre, elle était une fleur qui s'ouvrait.

Il la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle prit congé, admirant sa démarche, son allure dénuée de sophistication, pleine de fraîcheur.

-Avez-vous vu son accoutrement Mr Darcy ? je n'ai jamais vu une jeune fille de bonne famille marcher des lieux pour rejoindre une sœur. Enfin, que voulez-vous nous sommes à la campagne. Et puis cette miss Bennet est bien particulière, excentrique, ne pensez-vous pas Mr Darcy ?

-En effet.

-Son jupon était couvert de boue. Quel manque de convenance ! Imagineriez-vous Miss Georgiana aussi échevelée et sale ?

-Certainement pas.

Miss Bingley sembla satisfaite de ses acquiescements laconiques et à son soulagement, elle ne continua pas son réquisitoire contre Miss Bennet. _Est-ce une manie chez les femmes de se critiquer les unes les autres ?_ pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il n'était pas dupe des stratagèmes de Miss Bingley de se valoir auprès de sa personne. Après tout, c'était bien compréhensible, il était Mr Darcy : qui ne voudrait pas lui plaire et devenir maîtresse de Pemberley ? toutefois il était lassé de toutes ces manigances féminines…

Il alla s'installer à la bibliothèque, dans le fauteuil qu'il s'était attitré, pour lire quelques poèmes de Shakespeare. Il aimait bien ses sonnets qui évoquaient la beauté brune et appréciait ses vers savamment rythmés, se perdant dans leurs sonorités, leurs sensations…

Il leva brusquement la tête lorsque Miss Bennet fit son entrée.

Ils s'inclinèrent sans un mot elle se dirigea vers les rayons et de son côté il tenta de reprendre là où il en était. Mais c'était impossible il entendait le bruissement de sa robe en lin sur le sol, ses pas légers. Elle se dirigea vers lui, non, vers le fauteuil et s'y posa, un soupir franchissant ses lèvres. Les yeux de Mr Darcy étaient fixés sur son livre et pourtant tout son être était ailleurs. Dans le souffle régulier de Miss Bennet, dans ce fauteuil en velours sur lequel elle était assise, dans l'air où se dégageait son parfum sucré. Il avait froid, il avait chaud, il ne se connaissait plus. _Mais ressaisis-toi !_

Il l'entendit tourner les pages, et s'imagina la finesse de sa main, de ses doigts qui remuaient. D'autres pensées indécentes vinrent à lui, sur son cou, ses bras, son corps…

Excédé contre lui-même, il partit de la bibliothèque. _Pourquoi donc était il ainsi déconcentré par elle ? pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées ? il manquerait plus qu'il se soit entiché d'elle ! Elle, d'une si basse extraction !_ son orgueil tout entier se révulsait à cette idée… Il ne se reconnaissait plus : ce n'était absolument pas son genre de penser ainsi. _Non,_ _elle_ n'était absolument pas son genre !

Il parcourut le couloir à grandes enjambées, pressé qu'il était de se changer l'esprit, de s'éloigner de cette présence … inopportune.

 _Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire cette paysanne!_

-Fletcher ! Mettez moi un manteau et sortez moi des bottes pour sortir.

-Tout de suite Monsieur !

-Merci. Et pensez à me faire couler un bain pour ce soir.

Il marcha longtemps, et vivement, ne voulant que se défouler, s'aérer l'esprit. L'air était vif et le vent frappait son visage. Le chien de race aboyait autour de son maître, un bâton à la gueule. Il le prenait, le lançait de toutes ses forces au loin, et criait :

-Prends-le !

Et le chien s'élançait, bondissait, revenait inlassablement vers son maître.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà un petite prise de conscience pour Darcy, et ce n'est pas fini le pauvre ahaha !


End file.
